Everything Happens For A Reason
by quinntanaOTP
Summary: Santana is heart broken and Quinn is going to do anything to help her friend. Will she win Santana's heart while helping her?
1. Chapter 1

****AN: English is not my native language so apologize in advance for any mistakes. I would love some reviews, even if it's a bad review, that'd help me improve. ********(:****

****I own nothing.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It was a Friday morning. _Thank God it's Friday_ Santana thought while she parked her car, she didn't think she had the strength to deal with school and her classmates another day. As she was walking through the hallway she saw Brittany standing next to her locker, that totally improved her morning.

"Hi Britts, what's up?"

"Hey! Not much." She answered with a rather sad voice.

Santana could tell something was going on with the blonde. "What's wrong, Britts?"

"Nothing." She couldn't even look at Santana.

"I know you, Britts. I know you better than i know myself. So tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Artie." Santana could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces.

_Just be cool, Santana. Be cool._ She thought. But "Oh" was all she managed to say.

"You don't want to hear this. Don't worry, i understand." Brittany knew that Artie was a touchy subject for Santana, and she didn't want to hurt her friend any more than she already had.

Brittany was right, just hearing his name made Santana want to vomit, but she had promised herself that she'd try to move on, she loves Brittany more than anything but it's clear they'd never work out as couple, but she was still her best friend so she'll try to support her no matter what.

"I do. You're my best friend, and I wanna be there for you. I'll always be there for you." Brittany could see the love and honesty in Santana's eyes.

"I know that. And I'll be there for you too. Always." Brittany said as they linked their pinkies together, and smiled at each other. The bell rang and everyone started running towards their classes.

"Shit. I have to go to class. We'll talk later, ok?" Brittany nodded and then Santana left.

_Great, now I have a time to mentally prepare myself to hear Britt's problems with the cripple. Well, I guess I should stop calling him names in front of Britt._ Santana thought while she was walking towards her class.

When she entered the classroom everyone was already seated, and Mrs. McLane was scribbling something on the board. "Nice for you to show, . I'm glad you decided to grace us with your company today."

Santana was not in the mood for this, "Whatever" was all she answered. She was looking for a seat when she noticed an empty one next to Quinn.

"Rough morning?" Quinn asked in a low voice.

"Hi to you too, Q. Sort of... And no, I don't want to talk about it." She said before Quinn could ask her anything. She knew she would.

After the New York catastrophe, she started to bond with Quinn. They decided that they were going to forget everything that happened between them and try to rebuild their friendship. Now that both were off the cheerios they didn't have to compete all the time, which made it a lot easier, and they were becoming really close.

They didn't do anything special, just hang out and talk about stuff. Neither of them used to like to talk a lot, but they realized that maybe that was the problem, so they made a deal, they'd both talk to each other about anything, no judgments, and without telling anyone about it. Sort of like a priest, was the way Quinn called it. At first, both girls were a little reluctant, they didn't know if they could trust each other, and nobody blamed them. But, at the end, the learned how to trust each other.

Santana told Quinn all the details about her relationship with Brittany. Well, not _all _of them, she told her the censored version. Quinn obviously wasn't that surprised, but she didn't know that they loved each other. And Quinn told Santana everything about her relationship with Finn and how she actually felt about giving up Beth. She also told her about how she really cared for Sam, and regretted how she treated him.

_This is so boring, I don't think I can't stand it anymore. Why does Quinn looks so interested anyway? I thought she hated history. What am I going to do with Brittany? I don't think I'm ready to deal with her Artie stuff right now. Maybe I should avoid her. No, I can't do that to her. Damn her, why does she have to be so fucking adorable? _Santana's train of thought was interrupted by Quinn when she whispered on her left ear "Wanna hang out after school? My mom's going away for the weekend, we could rent movies and you can sleep over."

"Sure, I'm in. But I wants scary movies." Quinn made a face. "You need to stop being such a wuss, Fabray." She said playfully.

"Hey! Fine, it's your pick. And FYI I'm not a wuss."

"Whatever you say, Fawuss." She said, giggling.

"You suck, Lopez."

xXxxxXx

It was lunch time and Santana was sitting next to Quinn in the cafeteria, she was telling about her encounter with Brittany that morning. Quinn agreed that maybe she wasn't ready to deal with Artie right now, but if she was serious about keeping her friendship with Brittany, then at least she should try.

Suddenly, Santana felt a tap on her shoulder followed by a soft "Hey". It was Brittany.

"Hey, B" Quinn and Santana greeted her.

"San, can we talk now?" Santana looked at Quinn who nodded.

"Oh, I have to go and… um… do that thing. I'll see you guys in glee club." She kissed Santana's cheek for reassurance and then left.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Sure. Let's go under the bleachers." She took Brittany's hand and led her outside the school.

Santana liked to go under the bleachers to smoke, and they also used to make out under there. They had a couple of make out spots, but this was Santana's favorite because she liked to be outside, she felt free there. Now, things have changed.

_I can do this. I know I can do this. I'm over her. Oh God, her hands are so soft. No! Focus, Santana. Focus._ "So, what's up?" She finally spoke.

"Well, Artie asked me to get back together." Britt said, not sure how Santana was going to react.

"He called you stupid! " Santana said in an angry tone.

"I know, but he told me he's seeing a therapist and he's working on his attitude. He was jealous of you, and he just snapped. "

"Do you believe him? What if he 'snaps' again? " She said making air quotes on the snap part.

"I do. Everyone deserves a second chance. I love him, San. I want to give him one last chance, but I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me for getting back with him. I don't wanna lose you." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Please, don't cry." Santana whipped her tear gently. "You know I love you more than anything, and I want you to be happy. If that means you getting back together with McCrip… ermm… Artie, then fine. Of course I'd love to be the one holding you and kissing you, but I know that'd never happen. You being with him will help me to move on. I meant what I said earlier, I'll always be there, Britt. You're my best friend. But don't expect me to just be friends with him and pretend I like him, because I don't, but I'll get there, eventually." There were tears forming in her eyes, she was about to burst into tears, but she hold them. _Stay strong, don't cry. Don't fucking cry._

At this point Brittany was crying. "That means so much to me, Santana. I love you, I always will." She couldn't help to hug Santana.

"Oh, I gotta go. I have math and I can't be late. Wanna hang out after school? We can go to breadstix." Brittany said winking at Santana.

"Sorry, I can't. I made plans with Quinn."

"Oh. Umm… Cool. I guess I'll see you later." She waved goodbye.

Santana couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry. She just sat there and cried her heart out. She knew her eyes will get puffy but she didn't care, she was going to skip all of her classes anyway. She felt so lost, she just gave away the only person she has ever loved. It was like a piece of her was missing. It was all her fault, why didn't she come out? It was all she had to do, come out and admit she was crazy in love with Brittany. But no, she was weak, and now she had to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the alerts guys. Here's another chapter, i hope you'll like it.  
>I'm trying to take things slow between Quinn and Santana, if you think i'm taking it too slow just let me know. ;)<strong>

**Again, i apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Quinn knew Santana's talk with Brittany wasn't going to end well. So she wasn't surprised when she didn't show up to Spanish class. Granted, Santana liked to skip classes every now and then, but Quinn knew this wasn't one of those times.

Quinn needed to find her friend, she was really worried. She decided to skip the rest of her classes and glee club. After Spanish class she talked to Mr. Schue. She told him that Santana wasn't feeling well and that she was going to drive her home, so neither of them will be attending to glee club. Then she went to find Santana. There was only one place where she could be. Santana's favorite spot in the whole school, the bleachers.

Santana was still sitting down under the bleachers; her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She had her head resting on the wall and her eyes closed when she felt someone standing next to her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." Quinn said softly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked Quinn, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I came to find you. How are you?" She said as she kneeled down in front of Santana.

"I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting to cry this much." She gave Quinn a weak smile.

Quinn gave her friend a tight hug, and then she kissed her cheek. "Come on, we're leaving." Quinn said breaking the hug. She stood up and offered Santana her right hand, and Santana gladly took it.

"Where? What about school and glee club?" Quinn looked at her and smiled. "Forget about school. We're going to the video store. I decided that our amazing weekend will start early."

"You're ditching school, Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked trying to sound surprised. "You make me oh so proud." She placed her hand on her heart dramatically.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, she loved how Santana could always make her laugh. That was a part of Santana that not many people knew she had. In that way they were alike, they didn't let people into their lives that easily.

"And the video store? Really? I have a Netflix account, you know." Santana teased Quinn.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned."

xXxXxXxX

They got a lot of movies, and most of them were Santana's pick. They also bought pop corn, pizza, a lot of candies, and beers. Quinn still wasn't sure how Santana convinced some random guy to buy them beer, but she didn't care, she knew Santana could be very persuasive.

Santana was being her normal self, but Quinn could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't push her to talk, she knew better than that; all she could do was wait until Santana was ready to talk.

Santana went through all the movies she picked until she decided that they were going to watch 'The Shining'.

"Q, are you serious? You've never seen 'The Shining'?" She was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No. The only Stephen King movie I've watched is 'Secret Window'. I really liked it" Quinn shrugged.

"I can't believe it. You're so lucky you have me, I'm going to introduce you to a brand new world." She put the movie on the dvd player and sat next to Quinn.

They decided to leave the pop corn for later and start with the pizza and beer. By the middle of the movie they were both a little drunk, Quinn more than Santana. She wasn't used to drink that much so she got drunk really fast.

The movie finally ended and they were both drunk. "So, did you like it?" Santana asked her, she was kind of excited.

Quinn was wondering how much she could push her until she snapped. "Hmm… I'm not sure." She said, teasing Santana.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't get it. I didn't even know what was going on." Quinn could see that Santana was starting to get annoyed.

"What?! But… " Santana was cut off by Quinn, "I'm kidding, I loved it. It was kinda creepy but I loved it." Quinn burst into laughter, Santana was clearly not amused.

"I hate you, Fabray." She said as she threw her a couple of gummy bears.

"Hey! Don't waste the candy!" She threw her a couple too.

They kept watching movies, eating and playing with each other for hours until it was time to go to bed.

Quinn was taking a shower while Santana changed, she liked to sleep in a tank top and short shorts, Quinn also liked short shorts but she preferred an old t-shirt over tank tops. She turned off the lights and laid on Quinn's bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about all that happened that day, she tried not to because she didn't want to cry again, but she didn't, she felt a little better and it was because of Quinn. Quinn made her feel loved and safe; she knew that Quinn would always watch her back. Suddenly she felt Quinn lying next to her. She didn't even hear her come out of the bathroom.

"Quinn?" She said in a small voice.

"Santana."

"Thank you." She was still staring at the ceiling.

"For what?" Quinn rolled onto her side to look at her.

"For… everything." A tear rolled down her left cheek, but Quinn didn't noticed.

"You're welcome." Quinn had a smile on her face, but since it was dark Santana couldn't see her.

"I love you, Q."

"I love you too."

And with that both girls fell asleep with a big smile on their faces.

xXxXxX

The next morning when Quinn woke up she felt the empty space next to her, she was about to call Santana when a familiar smell hit her nostrils. It was the greatest smell in the whole world. Bacon. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, she saw Santana dancing in front of the stove frying bacon, lots and lots of bacon, she was listening to her ipod so she didn't noticed Quinn entering the kitchen.

_She's such a dork. _Quinn giggled. _And oh so adorable._ She was really enjoying watching Santana swinging her hips at the beat of the music. There was something about it that got Quinn mesmerized, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why. Suddenly Santana turned around and that pulled Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Holy shit!" she almost had a heart attack when she saw Quinn standing at the kitchen door, and almost drop the pan she was holding. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Q? You scared the shit out of me!"

Quinn couldn't help but burst into laughter. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that it looked like you were having a lot of fun and I didn't wanted to spoil it."

"I don't care." Santana crossed her arms across her chest.

"Would you forgive me?" Quinn asked her pouting.

"Stop it! I'm not falling for that." It was really hard for Santana to being fake mad at Quinn while she was looking at her like that, she looked too damn adorable.

"Please? Pretty please?" Quinn kept pouting, but this time she added the puppy dog eyes, she knew that'd do it.

"Fine! I forgive you." Santana caved, Quinn's adorable face was too much.

"I knew you would." Quinn smirked. "So, what are we eating? It smells delicious!"

"Well, it's nothing special, just a Bacon and Cheese omelette, with extra bacon on the side. I know how much you love it." She served the omelettes and poured some orange juice in two glasses.

Quinn sat down on her kitchen's table and Santana placed a plate in front of her, then she took a seat across from Quinn. Quinn took a bite of the omelette that was in front of her. " .God." Quinn was pleasantly surprised. "This is so good. I didn't know you cooked."

Santana blushed. "Thanks. Actually, nobody knows. Besides, I can't cook anything fancy, just simple stuff."

Outside her family nobody knew she liked to cook, in fact, there are a lot of thing that Santana likes that nobody knows because when she's at school she is a different person. Every time she enters school she becomes this mean and bitchy character, that's her way to protect herself. If she's a bitch nobody will get close to her and that way she won't get hurt. Clearly that didn't work out that well with Brittany, but she didn't regret all that happened between them, that's what helped her realize who she really was.

After all that happened to her over the last year she felt like she had changed, she didn't care that much about her reputation anymore but she was still afraid of what people might think if she came out as a lesbian. She decided that she was going to try to be a nicer person at school, at least to the glee kids. She was really trying but the character she created for herself was too hard to get rid of. The speaking her mind part was the real Santana, but the super bitch was definitely not her.

"Well, you're really good. This tastes awesome. So… what are we doing today?" Quinn changed the subject.

"Um… I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" Santana asked curiously.

"We could go to the mall. There's food, clothes and jewelry. What do you think?"

"Food?! We haven't even finished breakfast and you're already thinking about food?!" She liked to tease Quinn, a lot.

"Are you calling me fat?! I was just pointing out that they have food." Quinn was outraged.

Santana burst into laughing. "Of course not. The mall sounds good." She winked at her friend.

"I don't wanna go anymore." Quinn crossed her arms and turned her head to her right side.

"What?! Come on, Q. Please?" Now it was time for Santana to pout.

"Fine. Stop begging." It amazed Quinn how Santana could convince her so fast.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Quinn changed while Santana took a shower, and an hour later they were on their way to the mall.

xXxxxXx

The girls were having a blast on the mall, trying on clothes and making little runway shows for each other while modeling their potential outfits. They both bought a lot of clothes and after a while they got hungry. They were walking towards the food court when something caught Santana's eye. It was a silver necklace on the window case of a jewelry store, she immediately thought of Quinn when she saw it. _I have to buy it. _She thought. _But, how? I don't want Quinn to know._ Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when they got to the food court and Quinn asked her what she wanted to eat.

"Hmm… Sushi?"

"I was thinking the same! What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Finally she figured out how to go to the jewelry store without Quinn suspecting anything. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Keep an eye on our stuff."

"Sure. I'll go order." While Quinn ordered their food Santana started to walk towards the jewelry store checking every now and then if she was out of Quinn's sight.

When Santana returned Quinn was sitting on a table next to the fountain.

"I ordered you California rolls. Is that ok?" Quinn asked.

"Umm… Yes. Thanks, Q"

"No problemo."

They started eating their sushi and small chatting about random things, school, tv, music and other stuff. When they finished eating Santana thought ice cream would be a nice dessert, so she bought a huge banana split for both of them.

"So… I got you something." Santana said while taking a box out of her jacket's pocket.

"Oh my god. Santana Lopez, are you proposing?" She said mockingly.

"Why, yes. Be my lovely wife, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Santana used a dramatic tone.

Quinn was laughing so hard. "Dork."

"It takes one to know one." Santana winked at her.

Quinn took the box out of Santana hand and opened it. "Oh my. It's beautiful Santana. Thanks!"

Santana blushed. "I wanted to properly thank you for being there for me, and for putting up with me and all my crap. I really appreciate it."

"You can always count on me, S. You're my best friend. And this wasn't really necessary. You've put up with my problems too." Quinn stood up and hugged Santana.

Santana helped Quinn to put her new necklace on; it was a silver angel charm necklace. It looked beautiful on Quinn. When Quinn sat back on her chair she saw a familiar blonde sitting a couple of feet from them, just behind Santana. At first Quinn wasn't sure if it was Brittany, but then she saw Artie.

_Uh oh, this is not going to be good._ Quinn thought. _I have to do something._ "We should get going. We still have a lot of movies to watch and pop corn to eat." She said rushing Santana to leave, hoping she wouldn't turn around and see Brittany.

"Sure, just let me throw this into the garbage can." Santana was about to pick their empty food trades when Quinn stopped her.

"No! I'll do it." Quinn rushed and took the trades.

"Why are you acting weird? Are you…" Santana turned around and saw Brittany. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When Santana saw Brittany and Artie she felt her heart sink, but she was really trying to get over her. Did it hurt like hell? Yes, but she had to move on.

"Stop looking at me like that." Santana told Quinn, who was looking her with a worried expression.

"Like what?" Quinn tried to act normal, but failed.

"Like i'm about to break down." She answered. "I'm fine!" It was sort of the truth.

"Sorry. Umm... Should we go and say hi?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's go."

Both girls approched Brittany's table, when she saw them she waved excitedly. "Hey guys!"

"Hi." Quinn and Santana said at the same time.

"Do you want to join us?" Brittany asked. Artie wasn't that thrilled to see Santana and he definitely was not ok with her joining them.

"Oh. We already ate, Britt. Maybe next time." Santana noticed Artie was holding Brittany's hand. _That_ _should_ _be_ _me_. _No_, _stop_ _it_. _Just_ _forget_ _her_. She mentally told herself.

"We just wanted to say hi, we were about to leave when we saw you." Quinn added.

"Too bad. I miss you, guys." Brittany pouted.

"We miss you too. We'll reschedule, ok?" Santana said, which got Brittany excited instantly.

"Sure. Bye, guys." Brittany waved goobye. Artie was relieved. He didn't even acknowledge them, he spent the whole time 'texting'.

"Bye." The girls waved goodbye, then they headed to Santana's car.

xXxxxXx

Both girls were silent during their ride to Quinn's house. Quinn was giving Santana space and Santana was still processing seeing Brittany with Artie. Knowing they were dating again was one thing, but seeing them on a date and holding hands was a whole different thing. Thank God she didn't saw them kiss. She was sure she would have throw up right there.

When they got to the house Santana threw her shopping bags on the living room floor and she plopped herself on the couch. "So, have you decided which movie we're going to watch?" She asked Quinn.

"Yup, but we need to talk first." Quinn said in a serious tone, she didn't like to push Santana but she knew first-hand that keeping things inside was way worst than letting it all out.

"About?" Santana tried to pretend she didn't know what Quinn was talking about, obviously that didn't worked out.

"Come on, San. Talk to me. You'll feel better, I promise." She sat next to Santana.

"You're starting to sound like a therapist, Q." She joked.

"I know!" Quinn giggled. "Seriously though. Talk."

"I'm fine. There's really not much to talk about. My heart's still broken and it hurts like hell, but I'll get over it."

"You keep saying that you're fine, but your eyes are telling me something entirely different. Don't bottle up your feelings, you'll never be able to move on if you do that, you need to let everything out. You can't force yourself to just forget her and your feelings for her, it doesn't work like that. It takes time. What you can do is relay on the people who love you and talk to them. You're an amazing person, Santana. And I know that, one day, you'll find a girl who'll love you more than anything." By the end of Quinn's speech Santana was crying. Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend and held her in a tight embrace. "It's ok." She whispered.

Finally Santana calmed down and broke the embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're really wise, did you know that?."

"I know. And you're really lucky, I don't really like to share my wisdom." Quinn informed her.

"In that case, I'm honored." Santana smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go grab us some beers while you put a movie on." She was on her way to the kitchen when she turned around and added. "Nothing depressing though, I don't think I have any tears left."

xXxxxXx

Santana fell asleep at the beginning of the second movie that they were watching. When Quinn noticed that Santana was asleep she went to her room to get a blanket to cover her. _She looks even more beautiful when she sleeps, and so peaceful._ She couldn't help to caress her friends cheek. Seeing her friend suffer so much was killing her. She always had soft spot for Santana, even since they were little.

Santana was her favorite friend, actually, she still is. Santana was the one who always protected her. Nobody messed with her because they knew Santana would kick their asses. She made her feel safe. They were always together, and then they met Brittany. At first the three of them were really close but, by the time high school started, they started to drift apart. They got to the point where they didn't even speak to each other, and when they did speak it was only to insult each other. Quinn was so happy when they started to rebuild their friendship, she really missed Santana.

Quinn was really tired from all the shopping, so she lay down on the other side of the couch and took a nap as well. Santana was the first to wake up, she noticed Quinn sleeping across the couch. _Wow, she looks so angelical when she sleeps. How the hell does she do that?_ She thought, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone buzz.

'**Hey, baby girl! I just wanted to let you know that i'll be back tomorrow. Miss you.' - Dad**

'**Hi, Daddy. Can't wait! I Miss you, too.' **

Santana's dad was a doctor and he often traveled to go to medical conferences. Santana joined him sometimes, but only if it didn't interfere with school. This time he spent 3 days in Chicago.

Even though Santana had a good relationship with her parents - specially with her father - she's really afraid of how are they going to react when they find out she's gay. She hopes they will be understanding and supporting, but there's no way to know for sure unless she tells them, which probably won't happen any time soon.

Suddenly she felt Quinn moving. "Hey, did I wake you?" She asked her softly.

"Not really. What time is it?" Quinn yawned.

"Umm… seven thirty." She said looking at her phone screen.

"It's late, and I'm starving! You wanna go out or should we order something?"

"I don't know. We could go to breadstix." Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"I knew you'd say that." Quinn laughed. "Let's go."

xXxxxXx

"Rise and shine!" Quinn yelled to wake up the Latina.

Santana mumbled somethig and barely moved.

"Santana!" Quinn threw her a pillow this time. Santana took the pillow and covered her head.

Quinn decided to take extreme measures. She climbed into bed, took another pillow and started hitting the Latina. "Come on, San!"

Santana sat up, she pushed Quinn to the other side of the bed and then straddled her. "You're so gonna regret that, Fabray." she said with a smirk.

She started to tickle Quinn. "Santana! Stop!" Quinn yelled, she couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Q?"

"Please... I can't... San!"

"Hmm... Maybe i should stop. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Quinn was starting to cry.

"Fine." Santana stopped. She got off bed and walked to the bathroom.

"I hate you!" Quinn yelled.

"I love you too." She answered while she closed the bathroom door. She had a big grin on her face.

When Santana finished her shower she didn't found Quinn in the room, which meant she was downstairs. She entered the kitchen and found Quinn packing food in a basket.

"What's that?" She asked Quinn while she grabbed and apple from the table.

"It's called a basket."

"I know that, I'm not that dumb. Why are you packing food?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, we're having a picnic!" Quinn replied excitedly. "Since this is the last day of our amazing weekend, i thought we should make it special."

"Hmm... It doesn't sounds bad at all."

"I'm glad you like the idea." She finished packing the food.

xXxxxXx

They went to a park that was close to Quinn's house, it was a fairly large park, it even had a pond. Quinn placed a blanket in the grass next to a big oak. It was a nice spot.

"This is a nice place, Q. I can't believe I've never been here before." Santana sat right across Quinn.

"I know. I like to come here to read. It's my favorite place in Lima." She started to unpack her basket.

"So, when is your mom coming back?" Santana randomly asked.

"Hmm… today… I think."

"How are things with her?" She meant to ask her earlier but with all her Brittany problems it slipped her mind.

"It's good. She's really trying." Quinn poured iced tea into two cups, and grabbed a PB&J sandwich.

"I'm glad to hear that. If she ever pisses you off, you can come to my house. You know that, right?" Santana smiled at her friend.

"I know." Quinn smiled back.

Quinn brought all kinds of stuff in the basket. There were apples, candies, PB&J sandwiches, strawberries, cheese, bread, nutella and other random stuff.

"You're like Mary Poppins, you keep taking shit out of that basket. It's not even that big." Santana joked, earning a laugh from Quinn.

After eating most of the food, they packed all that was left and they lay down on the blanket. They both had her eyes closed, and Santana had her head on Quinn's stomach. Quinn was gently running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow." Santana suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Quinn opened her eyes, looking down at her.

"I'm just tired, you know. Of everything." Her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah. But we only have one week left, so you'll be free soon."

"You're right. I can't wait for the summer break. Do you have any plans?" She opened her eyes and looked at Quinn.

"Not really. My mom wants me to go with her to Texas, she wants to visit her family or something, but I'm definitely not going. I'll just stay home and do nothing. How about you? " Quinn was hoping Santana didn't have any plans, that way they could spend their summer together.

"Same. I guess we'll do nothing together." She winked at Quinn.

Quinn was internally excited, that was exactly the response she was praying for. She couldn't wait to spend the whole summer with her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The last week of school went by really fast. It was already Friday, and it was the last day of school. Santana was more than excited. Quinn too, but her reasons were a little different.

Quinn spent the whole week confused about her feelings for Santana. One day she was convinced she loved her just like a friend, and the next day that she thought that maybe she was in love with her. Of course she didn't have the courage to talk to Santana about it.

"Hi, Q." Santana saw her friend taking some books out of her looker. She didn't see her in first period.

"Hi. You seem really happy today." Quinn noticed her friend was in a really good mood, and she knew why.

"I am! It's last day of school!" She screamed. Quinn laughed. "I missed you in History." Santana said in a sad voice.

"I overslept. I'm guessing you didn't do anything interesting, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wasn't paying attention." She shrugged.

"No way. You, not paying attention? I can't believe it." Quinn teased her.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

They were walking to their next class when someone called Quinn. Both girls turned around and they saw it was Rachel.

"Hey, girls!" Rachel approached them cautiously.

"What do you want, dwarf?" Santana said, and Quinn elbowed her.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to both of you." She didn't wait for the girls' response. "I wanted to inform you that I'm having a small get together to celebrate the end of school. It's only for Glee club members of course. Noah is going to provide the alcohol, so you don't have to bring anything. Are you guys available?"

"Sure. We'll be there." Quinn answered, without giving Santana a chance to say anything.

"Wonderful! The celebration will take place at my house at 7. I'll see you guys at Glee club." She waved goodbye and left.

"Well, I hope you have fun at Rachel's party, Q."

"What? Oh no. No, no. You're coming with me."

"That's what she said." Santana smirked.

"Santana!"

"Why do I have to go?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on, San. They're our friends. We probably won't see them the whole summer. Please?" Quinn pouted.

"Ugh! Ok, I'll go. But, do I have to remind you what happened in the last 'party' Berry threw? I have a feeling that it's not going to end well."

"Don't be like that. This time we'll have fun together. Besides, we don't have school the next day. So, trust me." Quinn winked at the Latina.

"Ok. I trust you."

xXxxxXx

At the end of the school day Quinn met Santana in the parking lot.

"Hey, ready to go?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Sure." She answered while she got up in Santana's car.

"So, do you want me to pick you up? You can stay at my place." She winked at Quinn.

"Hmm... No, I'll pick you up. And I can spend the night at your house."

"Ok then. I'll be ready at 7." Santana pulled over in front of Quinn's house.

Quinn kissed her friends cheek, and got off her car. She opened her door and turn around to see the Latina's car leaving.

xXxxxXx

Quinn was on her way to Santana's house. She was really excited but at the same time she was scared to spend the night in Santana's bed. It wasn't the first time they slept on the same bed, they even liked to cuddle sometimes, but she wasn't so confused back then.

_When did I start__ to feel this way? I'm not in love with her, right? Of course not. She's my best friend, that's why I love her so much. That's all, there's nothing more. But what if there is something there? What am I going to do?_

She suddenly heard a knock on the passenger's window. Quinn was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed Santana coming out of her house. She unlocked the door and Santana jumped in.

"Hi!" She noticed Quinn's grim face. "Q, are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, sure." she answered absently.

"Are you sure? Are you even listening to me?" Santana knitted her eyebrows.

"What? Yes. Of course I am." Quinn tried to compose herself.

"You're acting weird. You don't look like yourself." She kept looking at Quinn.

"And you look pretty." _Really, Quinn? 'You look pretty?' _She scolded herself.

"Oh, thanks." There was definitely something weird going on, and Santana was going to figure it out. "But don't try to change the subject."

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about… umm… stuff. Are you ready to go?"

"Ok then. Yes, let's go." Santana decided to let it go, but she noticed something was odd about Quinn.

The ride to Rachel's house was short. By the time they got there Quinn was being her normal self. She decided to push all of her thoughts away and enjoy the party.

Quinn rang Rachel's doorbell and a minute later Rachel opened the door.

"Girls! I thought you two were going to bail on us." Rachel said, she hugged the girls and they noticed right away she was a little drunk.

"We wouldn't miss it." Quinn answered.

When they entered Rachel's basement they noticed everyone was already there. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in the couch, and they were talking to Mercedes, Sam and Lauren. Mike and Tina were making out on the love seat. Finn and Brittany were sitting on the floor laughing at something Artie said.

"Where's Puck?" Santana asked Rachel.

"He went to the store to get cigarettes and more buzz. There are beverages over there. Welcome to the party! Woot!" She left the girls and went to sit with Kurt and the other guys on the couch.

"Do you want a beer?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yeah." Santana was about to go and grab some beers when Puck arrived with four bottles on his arms.

"Ladies. Let's get this party started. " He screamed while putting the bottles down on a table.

"I like the way you think." Santana winked at him. "Let's do shots! Q, are you in?"

"Hell yes!" Quinn answered excitedly.

Puck, Santana and Quinn gathered around the table and they started to do Tequila shots. A couple of minutes later Rachel, Brittany and Mike joined them. They were having a blast. A couple of shots later they were all pretty drunk, except for Finn and Kurt. Finn was the designated driver. He didn't like the taste of alcohol, so he didn't mind driving everyone home. He did it in the last party and he actually liked taking care of everybody. He felt useful.

"Let's dance!" Santana told Quinn, she nodded. She took Quinn's hand and led her to the 'dance floor 'that was in front of the small stage that was on the end of the room. Rachel and Puck were already dancing.

The girls were goofing around doing crazy dance moves, and they were laughing at each other. Quinn tripped and Santana caught her. "You're way too drunk, Q". Santana smirked.

"I'm not that drunk." She giggled.

"Yeah, right. I'll go grab us some beers then."

"Ok, I'll go get us some cigarettes."

"Oh my. Quinn Fabray smokes?" Santana was shocked.

"Only when I feel like it." She winked.

"You make me proud." Santana pretended to wipe a tear from her face.

"I know. I'll meet you in the backyard." Quinn told her friend, and she went to find Puck.

Santana was heading to the 'fun station' as Rachel liked to call it when she saw Brittany standing there. She was pouring Vodka in a cup. Santana wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle Brittany, she almost turned around to leave. _Come on, Santana. You can do this, even if you're drunk._

"Hey, Britts! Great party, right?" She said casually.

"San! Yes! I'm having so much fun."

"Me too." She said while grabbing two beers.

"I noticed. I saw you dancing with Quinn. It seemed like you were having so much fun." Brittany said in a sad voice. "I wanted to dance with you guys."

"Oh. Why didn't you?" Santana was curious.

"I didn't know if that was ok. I didn't want to make you sad."

"Britt, we're still friends. We can still do stuff together, ok?" She held the blonde's hand and smiled.

"Ok." Brittany smiled back.

"I'll see you later."

Santana found Quinn sitting on a bench in Rachel's backyard. She had a cigarette on her right hand.

"Hey." She handed Quinn a beer.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "You want one?" She offered Santana one.

"No. Thanks." When she was too drunk she didn't felt like smoking. After taking a sip of her beer she rested her head on the back of the bench. "The sky looks so pretty tonight. The stars are so shiny."

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Quinn paused. "Just like you." She kept looking up.

Santana looked at her friend curiously. It felt like Quinn was flirting with her, but since they both were drunk she didn't read too much into it. Maybe she was just imagining things.

Quinn finished her beer rather quickly. Santana noticed she was drinking more than usual, and it was worrying her. What Santana didn't know was that Quinn was shutting off her thoughts with alcohol. The more she drank the less confused she felt.

"I'll go grab another beer. Do you want one?" Quinn stood up, and looked at Santana.

"Q, I think you've had enough for tonight."

"What? Since when are you my mother?" Quinn said in an angry tone. Santana didn't take it personal because she knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Come on, Q. Just stay with me." Santana plead.

"Fine." Quinn sat next to her friend. Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn couldn't help to wrap her arms around Santana. She could smell Santana's shampoo, it smelled so good. They stayed like that for a while.

Having Santana in her arms gave Quinn so many feelings. _This feels so right._ _I could hold her like this forever. _

"San." Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah."

"I…um… never mind."

Santana broke the embrace and looked at Quinn, meeting her hazel eyes. "What is it? You can tell me anything, Q." She ran her fingers through Quinn's short hair.

"I think that… umm… I… " She couldn't take it anymore. She cupped Santana's face, she looked into her eyes and then kissed her. It was a soft and gentle kiss. _Oh. My. God. I'm definitely in love with her. I'm so fucked._ Quinn thought after she kissed her.

Santana was shocked, everything happened so fast. She kept staring at Quinn with a confused look on her face.

"What just happened?" Santana asked her. Quinn was about to say something when she heard Finn calling them.

"There you are! Come on, girls. Everybody's leaving, so I'm taking you home." Finn said.

They got up and walked towards the house without saying a word. Finn drove Quinn's car to Santana's house. The ride there was silent. Both girls were thinking about what just happened.

"Here we are." Finn said, pulling both girls out of their thoughts.

"Thanks, Frankenteen." Santana smiled at Finn.

"No problem. Bye, guys." He waved goodbye and got up on his truck, which Kurt drove there.

Santana opened the door and Quinn followed her. They got to Santana's room, changed into her PJs and went to bed.

"Quinn?"

"I'm tired, San. Can we talk tomorrow?" Quinn said groggily.

"Sure. Goodnight, Q."

"Goodnight, San."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Quinn was the first to wake up. Her head hurt like hell. She looked at Santana's clock on the nightstand, it was 7:12. _Oh God. Why did I drink so much?_ Quinn thought. Santana moved a little which snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. She turned to her right to look at her.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" She whispered. Then she remembered what had happened last night, the softness of Santana''s lips on hers, how good it felt. She didn't regret anything but she didn't exactly think about the consequences.

_What am I going to do now? I can't tell her how I feel. She still loves Brittany. She will never love me the way she loves her. And I don't want to lose my best friend_. _I can't stay, I need to clear my head before I talk to her._

She got up from bed and got dress. She carefully packed her stuff and grabbed her keys. She walked towards the bed, leaned down to kiss Santana's cheek and then left the house.

Santana woke up a couple of hours later. She noticed the empty space next to her. "Q?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She saw a note on her nightstand.

**'I'm sorry, San. I really had to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you. – Q'**

"What?" She said to herself. "I can't believe she left me."

Santana crumpled Quinn's note angrily and threw to the trash. She was beyond hurt. _Why do people always leave me? What am I doing wrong?_ A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

She had the worst headache ever. She didn't feel like doing anything. She told her father she wasn't feeling well, so she was going to stay in bed all day. Still he made her go downstairs to have some breakfast, and then he gave her some pills.

She was a little confused about Quinn's kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it, but she wasn't quite sure why. When Quinn kissed her she felt something she couldn't explain.

_Why can't I find someone like Quinn? She'd be an amazing girlfriend. She's beautiful inside and out. I'm sure she's freaking out right now. I can't really blame her, but I'm still mad at her._ Her phone buzzed and pulled her out of her thoughts. She took it from her nightstand and looked at the screen. Deep down she was hoping it was Quinn, even though she was mad at her , but it was just a text from Brittany.

**'Hi, San! Do you want to go to the movies with me?' - Britts**

She wasn't sure if that was a great idea, but maybe hanging out with her would make her feel better.

**'Umm... sure, Britts. What time?' - San**

**'At 6. I'll pick you up. See ya.' - Britts**

**'Cool. Bye.' - San**

She had about 3 hours to get ready so she took her time. While she was showering she heard her phone ring. When she got out of her bathroom checking her phone was the first thing she did. She looked at the screen and saw it was a text from Quinn. She wasn't going to read it but she was curious.

**'Hey. How mad are you?' - Q**

She didn't respond.

**'I'll take that as 'super mad'. Please, San. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry. :( ' - Q**

She was going to ignore her, she really was, but she needed to know why she left like that.

**'You fucking left me, Quinn.' - San**

**'I'm so sorry. I needed to clear my head. Can I go to your house?' - Q**

**'No. I'm busy. I'm going to the movies with Brittany.' - San**

**'Oh. I see. Well, can we talk when you come back? Please?' - Q**

**'I don't know. I'll think about it. Bye.' - San**

**'I'll text you later. Have fun. Bye.' - Q**

Santana felt bad for being a bitch to Quinn, but she was too hurt. She knew she'd eventually forgive her. It was really hard to stay mad at her. An hour later her phone rang again.

**'I'm outside ;) ' - Britts**

**'I'll be right there.' - S**

She grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs. She had her hand on the door handle when her father stopped her.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" He asked in a serious tone.

She turned around to face him. "To the movies with Brittany?"

"I thought you were sick." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It was only a headache. I feel fine now." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Are you sure?" He walked towards Santana and touched her forehead. "I think you have a little fever."

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding. Have fun. Love you." He kissed her cheek and spun around to go back to the living room.

"Love you too." She yelled before she closed the door.

xXxxxXx

While Santana was at the movies with Brittany, Quinn was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She tried to read a book but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't get Santana out of her mind. Well, it was that and the fact that she was still a little hangover.

_Way to fuck things up, Fabray. You had to kiss her, didn't you? But how was I supposed to resist those lips, those full and luscious lips? I just hope I don't lose her. I don't know what I'd without her. _A knock on her door pulled her out if her thoughts.

"Hi, honey. Have you decided if you are coming with me to Texas?" Judy asked her.

"I don't feel like going, mom." She gave her an apologetic look. "I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind of course."

"I'm not going to force you. But I don't want you to stay here all alone." There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can ask Santana to stay with me for a couple of days." _If she ever speaks to me again._ She mentally added.

"Ok then." She left the room and Quinn went back to staring the ceiling.

_I wonder if she's back yet. But I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to her.__ I'm definitely not going to tell her that I'm in love with her._

Her phone buzzed. She had it next to her, in case Santana called. She picked it up and looked at the screen '1 new message from Santana'. There was a huge smile on her face.

'**Hey. We can talk tomorrow.' - San**

'**Hi. Sure. Can I buy you lunch?' - Q**

'**Are you trying to bribe me, Fabray?' - San**

And that's how Quinn knew Santana was starting to forgive her, by calling her _Fabray_.

'**I would never do such thing. Is that a yes?' - Q**

'**It's a maybe.' - San**

'**Good enough. I'll pick you up at 11:30. ;)' - Q**

'**Fine. Nite.' - San**

'**Goodnight. :)' - Q**

Quinn knew she was making progress. The fact that Santana agreed to go out for lunch was huge. Thanks to that she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

xXxxxXx

Santana was sitting on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang. "It's open" She yelled.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Hi." Quinn said timidly.

"Hey." she answered coldly.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn sat next to her.

"Hmm..."

"You know what, I'm not going to beg you, Santana. I'm really trying. And you're being a bitch." She said with a mix of anger and sadness.

Quinn was really upset, and it was Santana's fault. She was starting to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when I woke up and you weren't there I felt awful. You hurt me, Quinn. How would you feel if Idid that you?" There was so much sadness in her voice, it made Quinn cringe.

"I know. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am, it's just that... "

"The kiss freaked you out." Santana said.

"Kind of. Do you remember that?" Since Santana never mentioned it on her texts she thought that maybe she forgot it happened.

"Of course I do. And it's not that big of a deal, we were drunk. Besides you were the one who kissed me, so I should be the one freaking out." Santana smirked.

"Well, you kinda kissed me back. So don't tell me you didn't like it."

"I did like it." Santana winked. "Anyway, can we just forget that ever happened and go back to our normal routine?"

Santana noticed something odd in Quinn's face, like disappointment or something. But her face went from sad to happy so fast that she didn't read too much into it.

"Sure. Does this mean you forgive me?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face.

"Sort of, first you have to take me out for lunch."

"Let's go." Quinn said excitedly.

xXxxxXx

After lunch they went to Quinn's house. They got there just when Quinn's mom was loading her suitcases on the trunk of a Taxi.

"Mom?" Quinn said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She walked towards Judy.

"Hi, Sweetie. Hi, Santana." She closed the trunk.

"Hello, Ms. Fabray." Santana responded.

"Mom, what the hell?!" Now there was anger in Quinn's voice.

"Language, Quinnie!"

"You were going to leave without even saying goodbye?" Santana held Quinn's hand for support.

"I was going to text you. Why are you so upset? By the way, I left you money in the kitchen counter."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't just leave without telling me!" Santana knew Quinn never used that kind of language unless she was really pissed.

"Quinn, what kind of language is that? You can't talk to your mother like that!"

"If you acted like a mother I wouldn't talk to you like this." Quinn said irritated. "You know what, never mind. Have fun." . She turned around and went inside the house, Santana walking behind her. Then she slammed the door.

"Can you believe it? Kids these days, they're hopeless." Judy told the cab driver, shaking her head.

Quinn was beyond mad. She was pacing in her living room.

"Can you believe her?! She's the worst mother ever." There was so much anger in her voice.

"Q, try to calm down." Santana sat on the couch. She felt powerless. She didn't know what to do to help her friend.

"I can't. I'm furious!" She kept pacing.

"I know, honey. But pacing around won't help you. Come here." She patted the spot next to her. Quinn sat next to her.

"I wish she would love me, you know. I feel like she doesn't care about me." She threw a cushion across the room. Santana hated to see her friend this upset.

"I think she does love you, in her own way, but she loves you. It's just that she doesn't know how to show it." Santana tried to comfort her friend.

"She doesn't love me enough." She couldn't help to cry. Santana hugged her tightly.

Santana broke the hug. "Well, I do love you." She wiped out Quinn's tears and kissed her cheek. "So forget about her and let's have fun while she's gone. Ok?"

"I love you too." Quinn smiled. "So what do you suggest we should do?"

"Umm... I don't know... yet. We'll figure something out later." Santana winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning both girls were in Quinn's kitchen. Santana was sitting on a stool in the kitchen island watching Quinn make a huge jar of lemon iced tea; she was standing right across from her. Quinn had invited all the girls from glee club to a pool party/small party at her house so, like a good hostess, she had to provide her guest with drinks and snacks.

"Please remind me, why are we doing this?" Santana asked.

"Because you said we should have fun." Quinn looked over her right shoulder to look at Santana, while she stirred the tea.

"That is not what I had in mind when I said we should have fun." Santana informed her.

"Come on, San. It'll be fun! Don't you want to bond with the girls?" Quinn turned around to face the Latina.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Santana."

"Sorry. I'll try to tone down my bitchiness today." She smiled at Quinn. "But just for today."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled back. "Now help me make some nachos." She put the tea on her fridge and took a bag of chips out of the pantry. Santana joined her.

An hour later all the glee girls were outside on Quinn's backyard chatting and drinking tea. To Quinn's surprise all of them showed up, even Rachel. She wasn't sure if anybody was going to show up, except for Brittany, who obviously wouldn't miss the gathering. She even invited Kurt, but he already had plans with Blaine, so he couldn't make it.

There was a large round table with several chairs set a couple of feet from the pool. The table had a huge umbrella attached to it that covered the girls from the sun, so they were all very comfortable.

Tina was sitting next to Lauren and Rachel, who was sitting next to Brittany. They were having a random discussion about Broadway musicals. According to Rachel watching at least one musical is something you have to do before you die. She was surprised that all of them had watched at least one.

Quinn was sitting next to Santana and Mercedes. Their conversation was music related as well. Quinn said that, she'd like to hear a Santana and Rachel duet on Glee club. And Santana responded saying that nothing could beat the powerful mix of Mercedes' voice and hers.

They all continued chatting about random stuff, and then they changed the subject to their summer plans. All of them had plans except for Quinn and Santana. But they weren't sad about it, it was the opposite, they were actually happy because they were going to spend it together.

Quinn was impressed by Santana's behavior, and she wasn't the only one. All the girls were a little reluctant about spending a day with the former cheerio, with both of them actually, but they were pleasantly surprised to discover the kind side of both of girls.

"So, who's in the mood for a swim?" Santana asked the girls.

"I'm in." Quinn raised her hand.

"Me too." Brittany answered.

"I would be pleased to join you, girls." Rachel stated.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood. Maybe later." Mercedes said.

"Me neither. The sun tires me out." Lauren took a sip of her tea.

"I'm tired." Tina answered.

"Whatever, we'll have fun without you." Santana shrugged.

"Ok, so I'll go get some sunscreen. You guys can change over there." Quinn signaled the pool house.

When Quinn came back she was already wearing her bathing suit. She sat on one of the beach chairs that were outside the pool house to wait for the other girls. When Santana emerged in a tiny black bikini she almost passed out, she could almost feel the drool slipping down her chin. _Sweet lord. Is she trying to kill me? She looks so hot. I can't stop staring at her!_

She walked to the chair next to Quinn's, put her towel on the back of the chair and sat down facing Quinn.

"Q?" Santana snapped Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Huh? … What?" Quinn was too busy lusting over Santana to listen to what she was saying.

"I said, Would you mind putting sunscreen on my back?" Santana asked again.

"Uh, umm… Sure." Quinn said nervously.

At that time Brittany and Rachel came out of the pool house. Quinn handed them a bottle sunscreen and they sat on the chairs next to them.

Santana turned around and untied her top. Quinn put some sunscreen on her hands and she started rubbing Santana's back. Santana's skin was so soft, it felt heavenly. Quinn was trying really hard to not show how much she was enjoying it. Nobody noticed anything odd, except for Brittany, who was watching her curiously while she was rubbing sunscreen on Rachel's back.

"Done." Quinn tied Santana's top again.

"Thanks. Now, turn around." Santana untied Quinn's top. She rubbed Quinn's back slowly. Just like Quinn, Santana was enjoying the feel of Quinn's soft skin in her hands, so she took her time. Brittany was still watching closely the interaction between her two friends.

At this point Quinn couldn't help to be a little turned on, Santana had magic hands, and her flawless body wasn't helping either.

"You're ready." Santana said while tying Quinn's top. She put sunscreen on the rest of her body and got into the pool.

Quinn did the same thing, but she couldn't help to look away from Santana while doing it. She only hoped that she wasn't being too obvious. She jumped into the pool followed by Rachel.

Brittany was still sitting on the chair watching the girls. There was something there, but she couldn't figure out what. At least not yet.

"Come on, Britts! Get in! " Santana yelled.

She decided to push her suspicions out of her mind for a while and ran towards the pool.

"Cannon Ball!" She yelled when she jumped into the pool. She splashed all the way to the table.

"Watch it!" Mercedes screamed.

"Oops. Sorry!" Brittany yelled. Everybody burst into laughter.

xXxxxXx

After a couple of hours of swimming, playing and chatting up everybody left, except for Brittany. The girls decided to watch a movie together. It had been forever since the three of them did something together. They were going to watch The Lion King, by Brittany's request.

The three girls were plopped down on Quinn's couch.

"You guys are in charge of snacks." Quinn said.

"What? And you?" Santana asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm going to my room to check my email." Quinn smiled.

"Excuse me? That's not fair! We are your guests, Quinn Fabray. " Santana protested.

"I don't mind." Brittany answered.

"See. Why can't you be like, Britt?" She stood up, kissed Brittany's head and she started walking towards the stairs. "Besides, you're kind of my roommate." Then she left.

"Still not fair!" Santana yelled. "Whatever. So, you want popcorn, Britts?" Santana stood up and walked to the kitchen. Brittany followed her.

"Yeah. That sounds yummy." She smiled.

Santana was putting the popcorn in the microwave when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned around and she met those blue eyes she loved so much. Before she knew it she felt Brittany's lips on hers. The tall Blonde kissed her gently, and she kissed her back. She forgot for a minute that she shouldn't be kissing her, that she broke heart, and that she had a boyfriend. Finally, it all came back to her and she ended the kiss. None of the girls realized Quinn was standing at the kitchen door. When Quinn saw Brittany kissing Santana she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She couldn't stay any longer so she ran back to her room crying.

"What the fuck are you doing, Britts?!" There was anger and sadness in Santana's voice.

"Kissing you." She tried to kiss her again, but Santana stopped her. Her arms were still on Santana's waist.

"You have a boyfriend."

"That didn't stop us before." Brittany winked. Santana pushed her away.

"It's not the same, Britts. You can't play with me like that."

"But…" She pouted.

"There's no but." Santana cut her off. "I'm finally starting to move on. Why are you making this so hard?"

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Brittany was starting to get upset. She didn't expect that Santana would make a big deal about this.

"What? Who?! " Now Santana was confused.

"Oh please. I know you, Santana. You have feelings for her." Brittany crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Santana.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana was starting to get angry again.

"No wonder why you two spend so much time together. I should've known." Brittany leaned on the kitchen island.

"Wait, are you talking about Quinn?" What Brittany was saying didn't make any sense. It was giving Santana a headache.

"I know you like her. You always had a thing for her. I saw you two while you were rubbing sunscreen on each other." Brittany said annoyed.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Santana snickered. "That's insane! There's nothing going on between us. And, if it were, you have no right to say anything because you were the one who dump me."

"We never dated, so technically I didn't dump you." She said in a hostile way.

"Wow, I never thought I would see this side of you." Santana said in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean. It's just that, it drives me crazy to think that you're hooking up with Quinn." Santana rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm not! And, for the record, that's exactly how I felt when you choose Artie over me."

"He wanted to be with me." Brittany said bitterly.

"So did I." Santana said sadly.

"Not enough."

"Actually, more than him. He'll never love you the way I did." Santana realized what she just said. She thought that she still loved Brittany, but maybe she was wrong.

"Did?" Brittany felt like someone just punched her heart.

"Yeah, did. I told you, I'm moving on. And I just realized you were the one who didn't love me enough."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"You didn't love me enough to wait for me. To wait until I was ready to come out." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "The worst part is that I'd have waited for you." She said sadly.

"You're wrong!" Brittany yelled. She couldn't help to start crying.

"I'm sorry, Britt." Santana tried to put her hand on the Brittany's shoulder, but she pushed it off.

"So, what? Now you regret everything that happened between us? Everything we've been through?" There was hurt and anger in her voice.

"Of course not! That made me a better person. You taught me a lot of things, Britt."

"Screw you, Santana." She ran out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled, but she didn't try to catch her. Then she heard the slam of the door.

"Shit!" She burst into tears. She sat on the kitchen's floor, rested her back on the kitchen island, pulled her knees to her chest, and put her head on her knees.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Quinn was laying face down on her bed crying her heart out. When she saw Santana kissing Brittany she felt like somebody ripped her heart out of her chest.

_I knew it! It was only matter of time before she went back to her. Brittany doesn't deserve her, she had her chance and she blew it. I was so stupid to think that maybe someday she would love me. I never thought it'll hurt this bad, though._ She thought to herself.

She turned to her right side, took a Kleenex from her nightstand and wiped the tears from her eyes. Now she was staring at her window. She could see the sun setting.

_Oh God, Why did I fell in love with her? Of all people, why her? It's her fault for being so damn beautiful... and sexy… and those eyes… No! Stop it, Quinn! Don't think about her! Control yourself. Get her out of your mind. _She kept staring at her window.

xXxxxXx

Santana finally managed to stop crying. She got up, walked over to the kitchen sink and splashed some water on her face. She was still confused, sad and angry from her fight with Brittany. She didn't even know how everything went downhill. After calming down a bit she walked upstairs to check on Quinn, she hadn't seen her since she left her and Brittany making the pop corn. Hopefully she didn't witness their awful fight.

When she got to Quinn's room the door was closed, so she knocked. No response. She opened the door and saw Quinn curled up into a ball in her bed.

"Quinn?" she said carefully. Quinn didn't answered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Quinn said coldly. She didn't even turn around to see her friend.

"You don't seem fine. What's wrong?" There was worry in her voice.

"Nothing. Can you please leave? Thanks." Quinn was still staring at her window. She knew making eye contact with Santana would break her again.

"What? Why?"

"I want to be alone." Quinn snapped.

"Quinn."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Go out with your girlfriend and leave me alone." She said coldly.

"What girlfriend? What the…" Santana realized what Quinn was talking about. "Oh. You saw us."

"Yes. If you wanted to be alone with her you could've said so. " She said bluntly.

"It's not like that. She kissed me and I…" Santana tried to explain what happened, but she was cut off by Quinn who looked over her left shoulder to look at her.

"You kissed her back, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…" Tried to explain again.

"Whatever." Quinn went back to stare at her window.

"Why are you mad?" Now Santana was more confused than ever. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm not mad. I don't care if you go back with her."

"I'm not going back with her! I'm over her." she said in frustration.

"If you say so."

"Even though you're being a bitch, I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be downstairs." She turned around, slammed Quinn's door and went downstairs. When she got to the living room she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

_What the hell is her problem? Sometimes I truly believe she's bipolar or some shit like that. Whatever, I'll just wait until she's back to normal to have a serious talk with her. Meanwhile let's enjoy whatever movie this is._ Santana thought to herself.

xXxxxXx

In the morning, Quinn was surprised to see she was alone in her bed. She thought Santana would join her in the middle of the night while she was asleep. When she walked downstairs and got to the living room she saw the TV on and Santana sleeping on her couch. She had her right arm over her chest and she even had the remote on her hand.

_Ok, this is beyond adorable. She looks so cute._ Quinn thought. She gently removed the remote out of her friend's hand and turned the TV off. Then she walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She wasn't really a good chef, but her food was pretty decent. She was frying some bacon when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"You're not mad anymore, right?" Santana was standing in the kitchen's door with her arms crossed. Quinn turned around and looked at Santana.

"I wasn't mad."

"Oh, please." Santana looked at her in disbelief.

"Fine. I was kind of mad."

"See, that wasn't so hard." She teased Quinn.

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready. And where are your shoes?" Quinn turned back to her frying bacon.

"Somewhere around your living room" Santana obeyed, and sat down on one of the stools. Quinn put a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. Santana poured orange juice in Quinn's glass and then hers.

"This actually looks good."

"Thanks. You should taste it first, though." Quinn giggled. "But I can assure you the bacon is perfectly fried."

"You and your bacon." Santana said shaking her head. "You should get married already."

"I would if I could." Both girls laughed.

"Nice job, Fabray. It doesn't taste that bad." Santana said after taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"So, we need to have a serious talk, Q."

"I know. What about tomorrow?" She said playfully.

"I'm serious, Quinn. After breakfast." Santana gave her a stern look.

"Fine." Quinn said pouting.

Both girls finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Quinn was trying to postpone the 'talk' by taking too long doing the dishes, but she couldn't postpone it forever. Both girls headed to the living room and sat on Quinn's couch.

"Now, tell me why you were mad at me." Santana asked in a serious tone.

"I wasn't really mad at you. I was just mad." Quinn shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna tell you." She was getting nervous, which made her look away from Santana.

"Quinn."

"I don't want to lose you. Please don't make me tell you." She looked Santana in the eye.

"You won't lose me." Santana put her hand over Quinn's and squeezed her hand gently. "And I'm not going to make you to tell me. But clearly something's going on. And that something made you kick me out last night."

"Sorry about that." She gave Santana an apologetic look. "Well, I … umm… you promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise."

"I… ermm… I sort of have feelings for you." She said hesitantly.

Santana didn't see that one coming. She was shocked. "Ok. What kind of feelings?" She asked. _Are you an idiot, Santana? What kind of question is that? I know what kind of feelings. _She mentally scolded herself.

"The I-like-you-more-than-friends kind of feelings." Quinn hated how vulnerable she sounded. She decided that telling Santana that she 'likes her' instead of 'loves her' would be less shocking, but after watching Santana's reaction she felt like telling her even that was a huge mistake. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Quinn… I…umm…" For the first time in a long time Santana was speechless, Quinn got her off guard. Her brain was starting to work again when Quinn suddenly got up from the couch.

"I have to go." Was the only thing Quinn said, and then she ran to the door.

"Quinn! Wait!" Santana quickly found her shoes and put them on. "Quinn!" She ran to the door too but, by the time she got to the street, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!" She yelled.

_Ok, calm down. Just think. Where would she go without her car? It has to be some place near._ And then it hit her. "The park!" She said to herself. She started running towards the park where Quinn took her on a picnic a couple of days ago.

When she got there she went directly to that spot where they had their picnic. She remembered the big oak that was there. She was getting closer to the oak when she saw a familiar blonde. Quinn was sitting on the grass, she had her knees pulled to her chest, her back and head were resting on the oak. She had her eyes closed. Santana could tell she had been crying.

"I knew you'd be here." Santana said softly, getting closer to Quinn.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Santana, who was looking at her with a concerned face.

"I didn't think you'd find me." She closed her eyes again.

Santana moved closer and kneeled down next to Quinn. She spread Quinn's legs a little to sit between them and she rested her back on her chest. Quinn was surprised by this, she stretched her legs and she put her arms around Santana's body.

"This feels nice." Santana said softly.

"I know. It feels… right." She sighed. "I'm sorry for running away. Twice. "

"It's ok. I probably would've done the same thing."

"So, you're not mad, right?" Quinn looked down to see her friend.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be here if I were mad."

"I'm glad you found me." She rested her cheek on Santana's head.

"Me too. By the way, I was going to tell you something before you ran away."

"You can tell me now." She looked at Santana again.

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired because I ran miles and miles looking for some crazy chick." Santana turned her head to look at Quinn, smirking.

"Well, clearly your mouth is not tired, so tell me."

"Hmm… I don't feel like it." She rested her head on Quinn's chest again and closed her eyes.

"Fine then."

After a couple of minutes Santana spoke again. "I think like you in a more-than-friends kind of way too." She said smiling.

That put a huge smile on Quinn's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So, would you do me the honor to go out in a date with me, Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked Quinn, who opened her eyes and looked at Santana, with surprise on her face.

"A date? In public?"

"Yup. Are you ashamed of me or something?" Santana sat up straight and turned around to face Quinn.

"Of course not, but I thought you didn't want to come out yet." Quinn said hesitantly.

"Well, it's not like we're going to make out in front of everyone. They don't have to know we're on date. If that's ok with you."

"In that case, yes. I'd like to go out with you, Santana Lopez." Quinn smiled.

"I'm going to blow your mind, Fabray." She winked.

"I can't wait."

"So, take me home so I can change and plan our date. And then I'll pick you up."

"Can I ask where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Santana said with a smirk on her face.

xXxxxXx

A couple of hours later Santana was on Quinn's door ringing the bell. After a few minutes Quinn opened the door. When Santana saw her she couldn't helped to gasp. Even though she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a gray fitted v-neck long sleeve shirt, she still looked stunning.

"Hi." Quinn smiled.

"Hi." Santana couldn't stop looking at Quinn.

"I didn't know where we were going, so I decided to wear something simple." She winked at Santana.

"You look great. "

"Thanks. You too." Quinn blushed a little.

Santana was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white jacket on top.

"Thanks. So, let's go." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to her car. She opened the door for her, and then she hopped on the driver's seat.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"Yes and no. We are going to two places. The first is Breadstix and the second is a surprise." She winked at Quinn.

"So, Breadstix?"

"Hell yeah. There's no place like Breadstix."

"Oh God." Quinn chuckled. "Can I have a hint about the second place?"

"Hmm… the only thing I can tell you is that we're going to have dessert there."

"Now I'm curious. I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope you will."

They got to Breadstix and sat at Santana's favorite table. Quinn ordered a Cobb salad with extra bacon and iced tea, and Santana ordered Spaghetti Bolognese and iced tea as well. While they were waiting for their food they talk about random stuff until Quinn abruptly changed the subject.

"I need to ask you something. I don't want to ruin our date but I have to ask."

"Ok. Ask away."

"Do you still have feelings for Brittany?" Quinn was hesitant, but she decided to go for it.

"Honestly, I do. As you said, I can't forget her overnight. But I don't love her the same way I used to. I've moved on." Santana tried to be as honest as possible. She wanted to build a relationship with Quinn, and the only way to do it is by being honest.

"So, you don't want her back, right?"

"No. I don't think so. There's only one girl I want and she's sitting right in front of me."

"I'm sorry for asking that. I just don't want to ruin our friendship, you're too important to me."

"Don't worry, I understand. That's why I didn't tell you I liked you before." Santana smiled at Quinn.

Their food finally arrived and they went back to talk about random stuff while they were eating. After they finished eating Santana paid the bill and they went back to Santana's car to go to the second place.

XXxxxXx

After a 30 minute drive they got to their destination. When they were getting into the parking lot Quinn saw a sign "Welcome to Cedar Woods". You could see the woods to the left of the parking lot and a couple of cabins to the right. Santana parked the car and turn off the ignition.

"You're going to murder me, aren't you? That's why you brought me to the woods, to bury my body." Quinn teased.

"Oh, no! How did you figured out my evil plans?" She shook her fist at Quinn. "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill you." Both girls laughed.

They both got off the car and Santana opened her trunk to get a cooler out and a blanket.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked Quinn while they were walking out of the parking lot and into the woods.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Do you come here often?"

"Yes. I like to come here to clear my mind. My parents bought a cabin but they hardly ever come, so I can come here whenever I want to." Santana smiled at Quinn. "This spot looks perfect."

She put the blanket on the ground, gesture Quinn to sit down. She put the cooler on her right side and opened it. But she didn't took anything out to add a little suspense.

"I can't wait to see what we're having for dessert."

"Well, you're in for a treat." Santana started to take the desserts one by one, and she placed them on the blanket. "So, we have Lemon mousse, strawberry cheesecake and arroz con leche, which means rice with milk."

"They all look delicious." Quinn said in awe. "Did you make them?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure which one you would like so I made sure I had options." She gave Quinn a sheepish smile

"Aw, thanks. You're spoiling me." Quinn looked at all the desserts again, trying to decide wich one to eat first. "They all look amazing."

"Thanks. So, which one do you want to try first?" she gave Quinn a spoon.

"Hmm… the one with the rice."

"Arroz con leche. My mom taught me how to make it when I was younger. It's really good."

When Quinn tasted it her face lighted up. "Oh my God, it's so good."

"Told you." Santana beamed with pride.

They ate all the desserts and Santana put the leftovers back in the cooler. Santana lay down, and Quinn did the same, except she rested her head on Santana's stomach.

"Oh God, I'm so full. But I regret nothing."

"That's my girl. I'm glad you liked them." Santana started playing with Quinn's short hair. "You know, I've never brought anyone here before." She said shyly.

"In that case, I'm flattered. I'm glad you asked me out." Quinn felt like her heart was about to explode with happiness.

"Me too. And I'm glad you confessed you liked me." She laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You ask too many questions, Fabray. But I don't mind."

"How did you know you were gay?"

"Hmm… When I started to have feelings for Brittany, I guess. I used to think I was bisexual or something though, but then I fell for her and I realized that I never had those kinds of feelings towards any of the guys I hooked up with."

"Oh. I'm still trying to figure out that part of me. At first I freaked out and tried to ignore it because of the way I was raised, but then I thought of how my family abandoned me when I got pregnant, so I said screw it, I'm following my religion in my own way. I know God loves me the way I am."

"I'm glad you think that way, and you don't have to choose any label right now. Love is love. All you have to do is follow your heart."

"I think my heart chose wisely."

"Now is my turn to ask you something." She paused. "Quinn Fabray, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Quinn said playfully.

"Think fast because the offer expires in 5… 4 … 3… "

"Yes! Of course I want to be your girlfriend. You're mine now, Lopez."

"And you're mine, Fabray."

xXxxxXx

Santana pulled over on Quinn's driveway. They both got out of the car and Santana walked Quinn to the door. When they got to the door Quinn turned around to face Santana.

"Thank you for an amazing day." Quinn had a dreamy smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that Santana was actually her girlfriend.

"Anything to make my girlfriend happy." Santana kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"I like the way that sounds." Quinn put her arms around Santana's waist.

"Me too." Santana leaned to kiss Quinn, this time on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough to send sparks into both girls.

"Do you want to stay tonight? We can watch movies." Quinn offered.

"I don't know."

Now it was Quinn's turn to kiss Santana.

"Come on, you can't leave your brand new girlfriend alone." She said pouting.

"Ok. But I'll pick the movie."

"Deal. No zombies though." Quinn said while she opened the door.

"Ugh! You're boring."

Quinn sat on the couch while Santana put the movie on the DVD player. Santana sat next to the blonde and rested her head on her shoulder. Quinn slid her arm behind Santana's back to hold her. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**10 years ago**

Sofia Lopez was standing in front of her daughter's new school with her arms crossed looking at her daughter.

"I don't wanna go." Santana whined.

"All the little kids like you have to go to school while their parents go to work." Her mother tried to explain to her stubborn child.

"Why?" Santana pouted.

"Well, because you'll learn a lot of things there."

"I already know how to read and that's all I need." Santana crossed her arms.

"Santana, this is not up for discussion. You're going and that's it." Sofia handed her daughter her backpack.

"But mom, I'm not going to know anyone. All my friends are in another school."

"Don't worry, you'll make new friends."

"Whatever. This blows." Santana said before walking towards her new school.

It took her while to find her classroom. When she finally found it she noticed that most of the seats in the front were taken, but she didn't care that much because she likes sitting in the back anyway. She took a sit in the center of the last row. The teacher isn't there yet, so most of the kids are talking to each other and throwing paper balls. She can't help to roll her eyes at them.

Santana has never been like the other kids. She always felt like she was different, but she didn't know why. Lucky for her she had found three friends who didn't annoy her. Ever since she was a baby her grandmother had take care of her while her parents were at work. So she spent a lot of time at her grandma's house. That's where she met her friends Lucia, Fernando and Jaime. They usually watched movies or played with Legos. But, now that she was old enough to go to school, her world was going to change. She wasn't going to spend that much time with her grandma and friends anymore. She was only allowed to go visit them on the weekends and only for a couple of hours.

_Oh my God, this is going to be a long day. These kids are so annoying. _She thought while she watched her classmates. Then she noticed the blonde girl sitting next to her left. She was reading a book.

"How can you read with all this noise?" She asked the blonde.

The girl turn her head to look at her, and she almost gasped when she saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes looking at her. The blonde was so pretty. She looked like an angel.

"Oh, I don't know. I just tune them out." The blonde smiled.

"Well, I wish I could do that. They're driving me crazy." She earned a chuckle from the blonde. She likes her already. She could tell she wasn't anything like those dumb kids.

"I'm Quinn." The blonde smiled at Santana.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Santana."

"You too. That's a pretty name." She said closing her book and giving the Latina her full attention.

"Thanks. Yours too."

"So, tell me, Santana. How do you like school so far?"

"I hate it. They're so annoying." She said pointing at her classmates. The blonde giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She sighed.

"But, now that I met you, I hate it a little bit less." She winked at the blonde making her blush.

**xXxxxXx**

**Present**

Quinn and Santana had been officially dating for two weeks. They stayed at Quinn's house for a couple of days, but Santana's mom wasn't so pleased with the girls staying there alone, so she demanded that the girls stayed at her house.

Sofia, Santana's mom, has known Quinn since she was little. Little Quinn was always running around the house playing with Santana. They were inseparable. And she was so cute and adorable that it's not surprise that Sofia got attached to her. She could dare to say that she loves Quinn like a daughter. She saw Santana and Quinn drift apart, which sadden her, but she always hoped that they'd work out whatever happened between them.

Quinn always feels welcomed whenever they are at Santana's house, so she was thrilled to stay there until her mom came back. Sofia was always so good to her. She couldn't help to wonder if that was going to change once Sofia founds out that she dating her daughter.

"So, what do you want to do today, babe?" Santana had her head on Quinn's chest. Her hand was caressing Quinn's stomach under her shirt.

"Hmm… I don't know." Quinn had her eyes closed while she playing with Santana's hair. "Can we just stay like this?"

"Yeah." Santana loved being with Quinn like this.

"Do you want to go the movies? " Santana asked a couple of minutes later. "We can make out if the movie is too boring."

"Oh, I like the way you think. Let's go."

xXxxxXx

They got to the movie theater, and Santana was buying the tickets while Quinn was in line to buy pop corn and sodas. It was almost her turn when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Brittany looking at her in a way she has never seen before. She was looking at her with disdain.

"Hi, _Quinnie_." There was hostility in Brittany's voice.

"Hi, Brittany."

"You're here with Santana, right?"

"Umm… Yeah." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, don't get too attached to her, because I'm getting her back."

"Excuse me?" Quinn was startled.

"She loves _me_, not you. She will never love you the way she loves _me_. It's just a matter of time before she realizes that."

And just like that Quinn's insecurities came back to her. She couldn't believe what was happening. What the hell happened with the sweet Brittany she loved?

"You're wrong!" Quinn was starting to get angry.

"Am I? Have you slept with her yet?"

Quinn looked down at the floor and didn't answer. Brittany smirked.

"That's what I thought. I'm the only one who can make her feel good. You know, after our fight I realized that I was wrong. I should've given her some time. Now all I have to do I apologize and she'll come back to me. I know she will. I just have to wait until she gets bored with you. What does she sees in you anyway?" After getting the reaction she was looking for Quinn, she decided that her job was done.

Quinn couldn't speak. There was a lump in her throat. And she was pissed.

"Well, _Quinnie_. Enjoy your movie. And enjoy the little time you have left with Santana. Bye." Brittany blew her a kiss.

Quinn really wanted to slap Brittany, but she couldn't move. She didn't even noticed her girlfriend walking towards her.

"Did you bought me my candies, babe?" Santana sensed something was going on. "Quinn?"

Quinn turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Santana look worriedly at her girlfriend.

"I just ran into Brittany."

"Oh. What did she say that got you like this?"

"Nothing. Let's just buy your candy and go watch the movie." Quinn didn't want to upset her girlfriend and tried to pretend everthing was fine.

"Please, Quinn. Tell me what she said."

"She said that…" she gulped and tried to keeping talking without crying. "you love her more than me. That it was just a matter of time before you get bored with me, and went back with her." She couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry.

"That bitch!" Santana wrapped her girlfriend in her arms trying to calm her down. "Don't believe anything of that, honey." She kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go home." Santana took her hand and led her to the parking lot.

xXxxxXx

The ride home was silent. Santana waited until Quinn was more calmed to talk about the Brittany thing. She was grateful her mom wasn't at home. They were lying in bed, Quinn was staring at the ceiling and Santana was lying on her side looking at Quinn.

"You know it's not true, right? Everything that Brittany told you." She tried to reassure Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn responded, still staring at the ceiling.

"I mean it, Quinn. I … I love you."

Quinn turned her head to look at the Latina, who was smiling at her. "I love you, too." Quinn smiled back.

This was the first time they said that they love each other in a romantic way. They have said it before, but back then they were just friends. Now it was completely different.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn was still looking at Santana.

"Sure."

"Why you don't want to have sex with me?"

"What?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "I do want to have sex with you."

"So, what's the problem?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"Are you serious? I mean, we've only been dating for like two weeks. I don't want to rush things." This topic totally got Santana by surprise.

"So, it's not because I'm inexperienced, right?"

"Of course not. Why would you even say that?" Then Santana realized that Brittany must have said something about that. "This is because of Brittany, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yeah, right." She hated how Brittany messed with Quinn's head. "Look, it's not like I'm that experienced either, I mean, the only girl I've ever slept with is Brittany. Granted, I've slept with a couple of guys but sleeping with someone you have feelings for is different. It's better. I want our first time to be special. So stop worrying about that, ok?" She slowly ran her fingers down Quinn''s cheek.

"Ok." Quinn smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen that side of Britt."

"Yeah. I've only seen it twice. It's fucking scary, and that's coming from me."

"I know!" Quinn giggled.

"You know, I'll go all Lima Heights on her if she ever tries to hurt you again, either physically or mentally."

"You're my knight in shining armor, aren't you?" Quinn smiled.

Santana cupped her face. "Yes, I am." She leaned closer and gently kissed her girlfriend. "Since our movie date got ruined, do you want to go out to grab a bite?"

"Sure. And we can watch a movie when we come back. I wants to get my cuddle on." Quinn winked.

Santana laughed. "Oh my God, you're spending too much time with me, babe." She leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips.

xXxxxXx

They were plopped down on Santana's big couch watching a movie Quinn picked. They only watched the first fifteen minutes of the movie and then they started making out. Santana was straddling Quinn. She had her arms around the blonde's neck and she was placing kisses all over her face. Quinn had her hands firmly grasping the Latina's ass. Santana's lips finally met Quinn's. The kiss started slow and gentle. Then Santana's tongue slid across Quinn's bottom lip asking for permission. Quinn parted her lips slightly. Their tongues started to massage each other. They were so into the kiss that neither of them heard the car pulling in the driveway nor the front door opening.

"My God!"

Santana pulled away from Quinn when she heard her mother's voice. Both girls were frozen. Santana saw her mother walking towards them.

_Oh my God. My mother just caught me making out with a girl. This is it. She's going to throw me out. This can't be happening. What am I going to do? I'm so fucked. _


End file.
